1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a chip package.
2. Description of Related Art
For most electronic devices or packages, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a common but undesirable disturbance that may interrupt, obstruct, degrade or limit the effective performance of the devices or the whole circuit.
Accordingly, with the increased demand in packaging of high frequency devices, weights for better EMI shielding are raised. Conventionally, extra shielding plate or ground plate may be utilized according to the related art, which results in an excessive thickness of the device and higher manufacturing costs.